


X

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blood and Violence, Gen, Mild Gore, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Peri couldn't figure out what was so fucking funny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know peri is your waifu but she kills people. This is your friendly reminder

Peri couldn't figure out what was so fucking funny.

 

Of course, she was always quite entertained when she was killing, but this time, it was different. She kind of wanted to finish the job up quickly for once, but her tears of laughter blurred her vision, and each stab was clumsy.

 

“Whoopsy,” she said each time. That made her laugh, too. She wondered if her victim could still hear her. They were gargling for air through the pools of blood in their lungs, so they probably could hear her. Perhaps “whoopsy”, repeated over and over with a laughter-riddled stab, would be the last thing they heard.

 

That was even funnier than what she was laughing at before.

 

Her plaything was particularly cute, a pink-haired maid of Corrin’s. “She won't be missed. She's pretty, though,” Peri said, to nobody in particular. The maid probably didn't care.

 

Peri laughed some more. She couldn't even remain kneeling; she fell over onto her side, with some of the maid’s crimson blood seeping into her sleeve. Really, Peri appreciated all kinds of blood. They were different, all of them, and Peri loved them all. The maid’s was kind of thin, Peri thought. Darker than most blood puddles, though. Surely a curious specimen.

 

The maid began to gurgle and make more choking noises, and Peri turned her head curiously so she could face her. Peri’s laughter was dying down, but when the maid slowly turned her head and faced Peri (with blood on her cheeks and in her mouth, turning her pretty pink tongue red), Peri erupted into laughter again. “Need something?” Peri whispered. She let the joke sit for a second or two before she started laughing again.

 

She threw her leg over the maid’s lap, straddling her. They were on the floor of a cellar in the castle, and it was cool against Peri's hands. She forcefully turned the maid’s head to face her. Her eyes were starting to shut, but Peri pried them open. More gurgles of blood. 

 

Peri traced her fingertips over the wounds. Not her best handiwork, really. There was usually a certain art, a consistency, to the stab wounds, but her laughter had messed it up. For some reason, the look in that maid’s face was so familiar…

 

Oh. That was what was so funny, she just remembered! Peri looked over at the other person in the room, slumped over in the corner with blood all over her maid’s uniform and her frosty blue hair.

  
“You look just like your sister when you're dying,” Peri giggled. “Isn't that hilarious?”


End file.
